Achievements (PvZ)
Achievements are what the player can earn if they purchased Plants vs. Zombies through Steam, have an updated copy of the version purchased through Big Fish Games, or have either the iPod Touch/iPhone, iPad, Android OS, Xbox Live Arcade, or Nintendo DS or DSiWare version of the game. The original PC version and the online version do not have any achievements. To some achievements, some levels cannot unlock it. In the iPod Touch, iPhone, iPad, Android OS, and DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, Zombie China is found at the bottom of the achievements page, although there are very slight variations between each of the different versions. Steam Achievements On May 8th, 2009, the version of Plants vs. Zombies on Steam was given twelve Steam Achievements. On August 8th, 2010, with the Game of the Year version's release, the Steam version was given an update, including an extra nine achievements, boosting the total on Steam to twenty one. (The non-Steam Game of the Year version has twenty of these Achievements, but with a few small changes to them.) *Ask Me About Mustache Mode - Enable Mustache Mode (the non-Steam Game Of The Year version simply calls this Mustache Mode) *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Cryptozombologist - Discover the top secret zombie (the non-Steam GOTY version calls this Zombologist) *Disco Is Undead (previously "Walk This Way") - Hypnotize the lead dancer zombie (not in the non-Steam GOTY version) *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. '' *Home Lawn Security - ''Complete adventure mode. *Immortal - Survive 20 waves of pure zombie ferocity. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants. *Nobel Peas Prize - Get the golden sunflower trophy. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine. *Towering Wisdom - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet. Added in the Game of the Year edition *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the 20 minigames. *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using peashooters of any kind. *Good Morning - Complete a daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee seeds cost 75 *Grounded - Defeat a normal roof level without using any catapult plants. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a nighttime level without planting any Mushrooms. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins in a row on a single level without letting any disappear. *Popcorn Party - Defeat 2 Gargantuars with Corn Cob missiles in a single level. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies or more with a single Wall-nut. *Sunny Days - Get 8000 sun during a single level. '' iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad Achievements There are a total of 31 achievements for the iPhone and iPod Touch. The iPad has an extra 4 achievements, boosting the total to 35, Although the iPad version lost some of its achievements when some users downloaded it. *Home Lawn Security - ''Complete adventure mode. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single cherry bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants. *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 Zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a lawn mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only explosive plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single lawn mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *''Lucky Spin - Get 3 diamonds in Slot Machine.'' *''Chili Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos.'' *''Enlighted - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants.'' *''Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled.'' *''Green Fingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size.'' *''Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-Nuts, Tall-Nuts, or Pumpkins'' iPad-exclusive Achievements *Beyond the Grave - Beat all 18 mini-games. *Down the Hole! - Dig your way to see the Chinese Zombies. *Thrilling the Zombies - Hypnotize the lead Dancer Zombie. *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity. Xbox Live Arcade Achievements/Playstation Network Trophies There are a total of 12 achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade version. On the leaderboards screen, you will see that Crazy Dave puts lawn ornaments on the lawn of your leaderboard house upon obtaining each achievement. *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode. *Master of Morticulture - Collect all 49 plants in the game. *Smarty Branches - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet. *Crash of the Titan - Defeat your first Gargantuar. *ZFF's 4 Evr - Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-Op Wall-Nut Bowling. *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity. *Soil Your Plants - Plant your first 10 peashooters. *Versus vs Versus - Go on a crazy 5 game winning streak in VS. mode. *Explodonator - Blast 10 zombies at once with a Cherry Bomb! *Close Shave - Win any level after all 5 lawnmowers have been used. *Shopaholic - Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Nom Nom Nom - Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Chomper on any level. Nintendo DS/DSi Ware Achievements *Photosensitive - Complete a nighttime level without picking up any sun. *Resolute Homeowner - Complete adventure mode. *Attention Deficit - Earn a trophy in each minigame. *Think Hard - Earn a trophy in each puzzle mode. *Tough Beans - Get a trophy in each survival mode. *Shopping Spree - Spend $25,000 in Crazy Dave's store. *Book Learner - Fill out the almanac. *Greenhouser - Raise 10 plants to full growth in the Zen Garden. *Cerebral Canopy - Grow the Tree of Wisdom 100 feet. *Demolitioneer - Blow up 10 zombies at once with a single Cherry Bomb. *Don't Drink the Water - Beat a pool level without using any aquatic plants. *Nebulaphile - Beat an extremely foggy level without disturbing any fog. *Unsiege Mentality - Complete a Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Street Team - Play Download-play Multiplayer at least once. Category:Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:Nintendo DS Achievements Category:IPad-exclusive Achievements Category:Nintendo DSiWare Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Exclusive